


Wolf And Vixen

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Fox Reader, Fuchsbau Reader, Knotting, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Story of Derek Hale and {Y/N} {L/N}





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is visited by an old friend from New York, making the pack interested in her.

The pack was hanging out at Derek's loft, the sourwolf sat at the window sill, and Peter, well he just sat on the stairs. A loud banging on the door made everyone look at it.

" Did we invite someone else?" Liam asked as Derek got up.

" Not that I know of." Scott replied as the sourwolf walked to the door, everyone watched as Derek opened the door. There standing was a girl with long {H/C} hair going down to her lower back, these stunning {E/C} eyes and a smirk that screamed 'I'm a badass' and a duffel at her feel.

" {Y/N}?" Derek said quietly, he was awestruck, what was she doing her?

" Well? Are you going to just stand there awestruck or are you gonna give me a hug?" The girl asked as Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" What are you doing here {Y/N}?" Derek whispered in her ear, she gave a small smile.

" Maybe later, when we are alone." {Y/N} said as he nodded, Peter got up and smirked, the pack watching as Derek interacted with the girl.

" Who is this?" Scott asked as Derek sighed, he didn't want them knowing, but she was here, he might as well.

" This is {Y/N} {L/N}, a friend of mine from New York." Derek said as {Y/N} smiled.

" Pleasure to meet you." {Y/N} said with a smile, Liam smiled back.

" How old are you?" He asked as he blushed, Lydia chuckled at this.

" Didn't your mother ever tell you to never ask a woman her age?" {Y/N} asked as Derek chuckled, she smirked at the young Hale.

" I'm as old as Derek." {Y/N} said as Scott and Stiles were confused.

" And we don't know how old he is!" Scott exclaimed, Derek huffed and {Y/N} chuckled at this.

" Not as old as most people think, but not as young." {Y/N} said with a smirk.

" That doesn't help!" Lydia exclaimed, Peter smirked at this.

" Nothing to worry your head about." {Y/N} said as the pack was confused, the wolves smelt her scent, it was unusual, but they couldn't name it. As the night went on, the pack left one by one, soon it was only Derek and {Y/N} left in the loft. Derek saw {Y/N} was sitting on the window sill, he had a bottle of water in hand and he walked over.

" Here." He said as he went to give it to her.{Y/N} looked up and smiled.

" Thanks." {Y/N} said as she took it, uncapped it then took a drink. She stopped and set it down, her bag by the stairs.

" Why did you come to Beacon?" Derek asked as {Y/N} sighed.

" Hunters, I lost them after disappearing in Utah." {Y/N} said as Derek saw her hand and placed his hand over it.

" I'm sorry." Derek told {Y/N}, who nodded.

" I heard that you came back here, I waited for your return, but you never came back, then I got wind that you were here." {Y/N} said as Derek nodded.

" I'm sorry I never called." Derek confessed, {Y/N} smirked at him and turned to him, her eyes glowing a vibrant gold.

" I know that you were in hiding, or at least trying to keep me safe." {Y/N} said as Derek nodded. She smiled, her eyes going to his lips, Derek placed a hand on {Y/N}'s cheek.

" I haven't lost those feelings." Derek said as {Y/N} smiled at him the two placed their foreheads together, but Derek looked into her {E/C} eyes and placed a kiss upon her lips, {Y/N} pressed back into the kiss. The two felt the emotion in the room, it revved them up, {Y/N} scooted closer to Derek.

" I've missed you." {Y/N} whimpered against his lips. Derek pulled her into his lap, letting her body go against his, she could feel through his shirt how strong and muscular he was.

" I've been lost." Derek grunted as {Y/N} stopped kissing him and nuzzled into his neck, Derek placed a kiss upon her head and just held her, the moonlight surrounded them like a veil.

" It's ok Der. I'm here and not going anywhere." {Y/N} whispered as he inhaled her scent, the smell of the forest and alluring hit him and he didn't want to let it go. 

" I have no where to stay." {Y/N} said as Derek then held her tighter.

" Stay. With me. Live with me." Derek said as  {Y/N} smiled, he pulled away to see her nod.

" Of course I will." {Y/N} said with a smile. Derek could only just smile, the two get up and  {Y/N} gets changed from her clothes into a tank top and a pair of pj shorts, Derek decides to wear a pair of sweats, the tow get in bed. 

" When was the last time you slept peacefully?"  {Y/N} asked as Derek huffed.

" A few months, the nightmares come back every now and then." Derek told her,  {Y/N} nodded and snuggled close to Derek, who wrapped an arm around her while she placed her head on his chest.

" It's been a few years since I've slept peacefully, it stopped when you left without warning in the apartment."  {Y/N} said as Derek felt slightly guilty about it, but he had her back.

" You're my Vixen." Derek whispered as he felt tired .

" And you're my wolf."  {Y/N} said as Derek smiled at this, he pressed a kiss upon her forehead, {Y/N}'s eyes closed and soon fell asleep to the sound of Derek's heartbeat, one that she missed falling asleep to.

" I've got you and no one else is going to hurt you. I promise you." Derek whispered as {Y/N} moved closer to him. Derek's eyes began to droop, soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a nightmare, {Y/N} wake us to comfort him, and it lead to so much more.

It's been a few days since {Y/N} returned to Derek, the pack still couldn't help but be curious about her, but Peter told them to let sleeping dogs lie. It was late at night, {Y/N} was sleeping peacefully, but Derek wasn't as peaceful, he was having flashes of his past.

" No...please stop." Derek muttered in his sleep, {Y/N} sat up, she saw that Derek was half shifted.

" Derek?" {Y/N} asked, but he kept tossing and turning. Sweat could be seen glistening upon his brow.

" Der!" {Y/N} pleased to him, she got on top of him and using her strength, she pinned Derek's arms down.

" DEREK!" {Y/N} screamed at him, his eyes flew open, he looked panicked as {Y/N} took his head in her hands.

" It's ok. Baby I'm here." {Y/N} whispered as she placed her forehead against his, Derek placed his hands on her waist, needing to feel her close to him, his fox, his girl. His heartbeat began to calm down.

" It's ok, I got you." {Y/N} whispered, Derek then sat up, he placed his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, it calmed him down a bit, but the way {Y/N} was straddling him made his cock straining in his sweats a bit.

" Hey, are you ok?" {Y/N} asked as Derek was shaking a bit, he took his hands and placed them on {Y/N}'s back, she felt the hardness from where she sat.

" Oh!" {Y/N} exclaimed with a blush, Derek smiled at her, slipping his hands under her shirt, {Y/N} moaned a bit, biting her lower lip a bit.

" {Y/N}. I..." Derek started, but {Y/N} placed a kiss upon Derek's lips, Derek gripped her hips, grinding her against his length in his sweats, {Y/N} let out a bark of pleasure.

" Don't make me wait. Please Derek." {Y/N} moaned as Derek felt his inner wolf growling, wanting to claim her for his own, so no other wolf would try and breed her full of their pups. Derek removed {Y/N}'s top, her chest freed from its confines, Derek placed his hands there and caressed the skin.

" Derek... mmm" {Y/N} exclaimed as he smirked, {Y/N} wrapped her legs around Derek's waist. Derek could smelt that she was wet and wanting of him.

" I'm gonna claim you and knot you." Derek growled into {Y/N}'s ear, she cried out as she felt the urge to be filled.

" Please." {Y/N} whimpered, Derek smiled and carefully began to remove her shorts, the blanket covering their lower bodies, but Derek removed his sweats, letting his cock spring free of the clothing, {Y/N} whimpered.

" Derek please!" {Y/N} whimpered, her wetness was coating Derek's cock, he growled at her, telling her to be patient with him.

" Don't worry baby, I got ya." Derek told her, she nodded, Derek smiled and lifted her hips up a bit and teased her entrance, her wetness began to become more and more, but Derek slowly impaled her.

" Oh!" {Y/N} moaned, her tight walls surrounding Derek's large cock, but Derek smelt some blood.

" {Y/N}?" Derek asked, but {Y/N} shook her head.

" I'm ok, I promise." {Y/N} told him, Derek took some of her pain by kissing her, the black veins going across his face, he stopped when he felt {Y/N} moving her hips side to side.

" Please." {Y/N} whimpered as she nuzzled Derek's neck with her face, wrapping her arms around him, Derek moved within her, carefully moving so that she wouldn't scream in pain.

" Faster." {Y/N} cried out, wanting to feel Derek's knot, Derek began to move faster, his cock hitting new pockets in her, she moaned hard as Derek caressed her ass with one hand and the other on her lower back.

" You feel so good!" Derek groaned as he felt his cock's base beginning to swell, {Y/N} was babbling and moaning.

" DEREK!" {Y/N} cried out, her wetness coated Derek's cock, but it only encouraged Derek to move faster, letting his mouth suck upon her neck. Derek groaned as he felt his cock's base swell, locking his cock in place, Derek bites in {Y/N}'s neck, claiming her.

" DEREK!" {Y/N} cried out, another orgasm, but ten times more powerful filled her. Derek growled, he felt his release coming fast, he gripped {Y/N}'s hips, thrusted up hard. {Y/N} cried out as she felt another orgasm overlap the claiming orgasm.

" AH!" Derek growled as he began cumming deep into {Y/N}, her womb opened and letting his seed in, the two held just onto one another.

" That was amazing." {Y/N} whimpered, Derek smiled and laid on his back, holding {Y/N} against him, she whimpered as she felt his seed filling her up.

" You're mine." Derek said as {Y/N} huffed.

" And you're mine." {Y/N} grumbled, Derek smiled and placed a kiss up {Y/N}'s forehead. {Y/N} weakly got the sheets and covered the two of them.

" I can't wait to see you swollen with my pups." Derek said as {Y/N} looked up at him.

" Wait. Derek? are you saying?" {Y/N} asked as Derek smiled, taking a hand and placing them on her cheek.

" I loved it if you would be the one to carry my.. I mean our pups." Derek said with a smiled, {Y/N} began to tear up, but smiled, Derek placed a kiss up {Y/N}'s lips. The two smiled into the kiss, but {Y/N} winced a bit. Derek pulled away at this.

" Are you ok?" Derek asked as {Y/N} smiled.

" I just feel so full of you and your seed." {Y/N} said as Derek growled with pleasure.

" Just Sleep." Derek growled into {Y/N}'s ear. {Y/N} nuzzled, purred happily in Derek's neck, the two stayed like that the entire night.


End file.
